This research project will study the therapeutic application of BEVALAC-produced heavy ions such as neon in the treatment of human cancers. While pretherapeutic radio-biological parameters for heavy ions are being evaluated, experience will be gained in fractionated, large-field, extended-Bragg-peak radiotherapy using helium ions available from the 184-in Synchrocyclotron. The radiobiological parameters of this beam are well established. The experience gained in treatment planning, setup and implementation with the helium-ion beam will be invaluable in carrying on irradiation with the heavy-ion beam. Pilot studies leading as soon as possible to controlled studies will be performed. Controlled studies with both helium ions (to study primarily effects of improved dose localization) and heavy ions (to evaluate both the effects of improved dose localization and the potential radiobiologic advantage of greatly lowered OER (oxygen enhancement ratio), and heavy ions.